Roommates
by Christos033
Summary: What do you do, when you realize that your favorite CGI characters have been released into the real world? That too, in LOS ANGELES? Read on to find out! A ROTBTFD fanfic Modern AU, Single-chapter, OC characters.


Los Angeles:

I got out of the elevator and headed towards the door that leads me to my room. I opened it (of course).

After I got settled in my new room, I started chatting with my friend over Whatsapp:

Chat session:

C:Hey Joseph, are you there?

 _J:Wait who's this?_

C:You're Grandfather.

 _J:Oh, how you doing Grandpa_

C:Anyway, had breakfast?

 _J:Yeah kind of._

C:What do you mean kind of?

 _J:Well, today for breakfast I ate a whole…._

C:Whole….shoe?

 _J:Hey, come on!_

C:Whole…...TV?

 _J:Shut up I am not telling you_

 _J:So you moved into a new apartment?_

C:Not apartment, room.

 _J:It's the same thing._

C:…

 _J:OK it's not the same thing._

C:Whatever, I think I'm not going to be alone though, I have roommates who are going to live with me.

 _J:Roommates? How many?_

C:Two

 _J:Do you know them?_

C:No, I don't know them.

C:Why are you so interested in them?

 _J:I AM NOT INTERESTED! (lie)_

C:Heh Heh

C:Anyway, I think I sent you my address

 _J:Yeah I got it_

C:Alright I need to grab a few groceries so I will talk to you in the evening, bye

Chat session over.

'Just make sure that your roommates don't think you are a wild animal' I thought as I cleaned my room.

"Alright there you go. Time to finally go grocery shopping, one of the things which I hate the most in my life." I said as I grabbed the keys and left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Come on, let's go" he said grabbing his and her luggage.

"Oh my God, this room is so big, this is perfect." she says. He goes to the bathroom to freshen up.

While she checks out the bedroom, she notices a pair of ear pieces sitting on the bedside table, "Um, are these earphones yours?" she asks as he walks into the bedroom.

"Nope" he says.

"Then whose are they? And why are they in our room?" she questions.

"Oh wait, the receptionist said that we will be living with someone else, probably these earphones belongs to them." he realized.

"Okay….wait we have a roommate?!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

When I finished grocery shopping and was heading back home in my BMW M4 Coupé (I think I am bragging) I received a chat message from Joseph,

Chat session:

 _J:Done with the groceries?_

C:Yep, heading back home in my Coupé right now.

 _J:Hey are you trying to make me jealous or something?_

C:Anyway I'll be busy tomorrow so I don't think I'll be able to talk to you

 _J:Okay BTW I wanted to tell you I am chatting with you with my new IPhone 6s_

C:That's why you wanted to chat with me?

C:BTW I am chatting with you with my new S7 Edge I bought recently.

 _J:What! OK, NOW you are really making me jealous_

C:Thank you

 _J:Hey I realized I have a meeting to attend so talk to you tomorrow_

 _J:…..Day after tomorrow, bye_

C:OK, bye

Chat session over

"Don't worry Joseph, I know what kind of meeting you are trying to attend" I smirked.

After some time:

I park my car in like one of the biggest parking lot and grab my groceries and head for the elevator, when Joseph comes back online (Oh my god Joseph, can't live a whole hour without chatting with me).

Chat session:

 _J:Hey you there?_

C:Nope

 _J:OK bye_

C:Hey! wait I'm there

 _J:What cha doing?_

C:I'm standing right now

 _J:And?_

C:And chatting with my friend

 _J:And?_

C:And looking at myself

 _J:And?_

C:And slamming my head against the nearby wall

C:Say 'And?' One more time and I'll kill the person who invented that word.

 _J:Calm down man_

 _J:Where are you right now?_

C:In the elevator?

 _J:I just unlocked the Silver Lightning in Asphalt 8._

C:Well I unlocked it a year ago.

 _J:Damn_

C:Yeah

Chat session over.

I walk out of the elevator, head for my door and knock on it.

An almost 25 years old woman opens the door. 'Oh my god, again!' I try not to say it loud.

"Can I help you?" She says. 'Ugh, Why is she smelling funny? This is when you come to know you are staying in with the wrong people', "You just happen to be sharing this room with me" I say.

She probably realized that now cause she was wiping her face with her t-shirt, "Oh sorry" she said as she let me come in. "By the way, my name is Chris" I say as I shake hands with her, waiting for her to tell her name, "And you are?".

"Oh m..um..I am Elsa Winters." She said as if she forgot her own name. "And you are alone?" I ask.

"Um no, Jack, Can you come here please!" She yells to call her 'friend' who for God's sake is not another woman.

"Coming" a man responds, walking towards me. My Edge (phone) rings, which I'm pretty sure is because Joseph sent me another message but I don't pay attention to it.

"Jack, this is our new roommate-" she starts.

"Christopher, you can call me Chris" I continue.

"Jackson 'Frost' Overland, people call me Frost because-" I interrupt him "Because your hair looks like they are covered in frost? It's too obvious".

He shakes my hand a little too hard. 'Damn, this guy needs some serious hand shaking lessons' I mumble in my mind.

Two hours later:

I excused myself from the living room to chat with Joseph, who had one-wayed the whole chat session:

 _J:Made it already?_

 _J:Hello?_

 _J:What happened_

 _J:Why aren't you responding?_

 _J:Hey_

 _J:Good Evening_

 _J:What are you doing?_

I made it to my room, sat on my bed, and sent a reply…

C:Hey, good evening, was talking with the roomies so couldn't reply, sorry :(

...but got no response back.

Just after that someone opened the door of my room which made me jump a little bit.

"Hey, you forgot to knock on the door" I said trying to concentrate on the message I was trying to type which seemed almost impossible with such distractions.

"May I come in?" Elsa knocks on the door, jokingly.

I look up from the screen to find that she is not in her regular clothes. 'Well….'

"Hey, you going somewhere out?" I ask, for some reason excited.

"Yeah, I received a call earlier from my friend, she said she's at the airport, we, me and Jack, are going to pick her up. I think we'll be back by 8. So just came to ask if you'll be in the apartment around 8" Elsa said.

'For the last time, it's not an apartment!'

"Um...yeah, I'll be in the 'apartment' around 8. In fact I'll be in the apartment until Monday morning." I said.

'Wait a minute, did she just say another friend?...I am so dead' The shutting of the door broke me out of my thoughts.

'Hmm…..wonder who this friend is…'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

They arrive at the airport a few minutes later.

"Who are we picking up anyways" Jack says as he gets out of the car and leans against it.

"Just wait a few more minutes and you will find out yourself" Elsa says as she grabs her phone and starts a conversation with her sister, Anna.

Chat session:

E:Hey Anna, how you doing. Haven't talked to you in a while.

 _A:Hi, good evening, sis. I'm doing fine._

 _A:BTW are you at home?_

E:No I am at the airport. Came to pick up someone special 😃

 _A:What?! And I'm here standing in front of you door!_

E:What?! You never told me you were coming! 😩

 _A:I kinda forgot_

 _A:Wait your door is unlocked, is Jack home?_

E:Oh, no Jack is with me but my other roommate is home😴

 _A:What?! You guys are living with someone else! That is even a thing?!_

E:Yeah.😷

 _A:Who is this guy you're living with? And who are you picking up from the airport?_

E:His name is Chris, the roommate we are living with. As for the someone special, we'll bring her home so you can see yourself. OK now bye😉

E:We don't want her to think we are late on purpose.😂

 _A:OK, bye sissy_

Chat session over.

Elsa looks up from her phone to see a lot of red hair are sprinting towards her and Jack.

"Merida?!" Jack says in surprise.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

I was about to kill the zombie boss in Dead Trigger 2 when the knocking on the front door startled me (in real life) and I died (in the game).

'You guys are…..1 hour and 40 minutes early!' I shouted in my mind cause honestly, do you know how much hard work it takes to beat that boss?

But then I thought that it can be someone else...

(Also, I ordered a pizza earlier),

...so that is why I opened the door (I hate my life).

There was a woman standing outside 'umm… As old as Elsa? No probably a year or two younger, 24. A cut on the left wrist by a kitchen knife…..clumsy, *sniff*, Jasmine flavoured perfume, a tech magazine sticking out of the satchel, most people her age buy magazines because of what it says on the front cover so….she is very fond of smartphones, definitely, considering the 550$ smartphone in her hand...oh that's Elsa's younger sister, Anna.'

"Excuse me?" She says.

WAIT A MINUTE, I just realised I was staring at her the whole time. Damn me and my inner Sherlock Holmes.

'Eyes are not diluted, she didn't back off and is staring into my eyes, a little bit of sweat forming on her face, she is clearly trying to not look scared and is also a bit annoyed...' Shut up inner Sherlock!

Two options:

, Change the subject, Let her come in. OR

her come in, Change the subject. Without apologizing.

Hmmm… The second one is easier and less rude (heh)….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Ok, let's go to a restaurant for dinner, I am starving, and you better not ask me what I do when I'm starving" Jack said with a smirk to Elsa and Merida as they got inside the Chevrolet and drove off from the airport.

"Really? what do ye do?" Merida teased, curiously.

"You seriously wanna know?" Jack said

"NO, YOU DID NOT JUST ASK THAT!" Elsa yelled to Merida.

"Oh, it all started when Elsa-" Jack began.

"STOP!" Elsa screamed, her face blooming red.

You won't believe how silent the atmosphere in the car was after that (literally).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"I'm gonna stay here until my sister is back...if that is OK with you" Anna said as she looked up from her phone.

"Um yeah, it's totally fine…but your sister said she won't be back before 8, so if want you can take a nap in my bedroom" I said, so that I can play Dead Trigger 2 in peace.

"No No No..." She tried to protest.

"Aw come on, you are really lucky you are getting to sleep in MY bedroom….by the way you must be pretty exhausted because of the air trip from San Francisco to LA" I said, glancing at her ring finger before saying the last part.

Anna looked surprised, "How did you…"

I smirked to myself, thanking my inner Sherlock Holmes for guessing it right, "That expensive ring you got over there is 'locally' only available in San Francisco." I said trying to keep myself in one piece.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Come on Eugene, it's not that heavy" Rapunzel said to Flynn Rider, who was having a hard time lifting all the luggage.

"Oh yeah?" Flynn said and shoved her the heaviest bag he could find, "TRY lifting that" he continued.

"What do you mean 'try'-" She 'tried' to lift the bag but it came only up till her ankle's height and landed right on her toe.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Flynn leapt and helped the bag off her toe, "Are you OK? I mean, of course you are not OK, but I'm just curious" He said as he earned a glare from Rapunzel.

"Yeah, I'm okay, even though I feel like an elephant just stepped onto my toes, I'm okay" she said sarcastically. Flynn gave out a light chuckle.

And then they turned towards all their luggage, "This is gonna take a while…" They said at the same time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

'OH MY GOD, THIS IS AWESOME!' I said in my mind as I took an eyeful of the new assault rifle I unlocked in Dead Trigger 2.

6:50 PM

I was lying across the couch, my Edge right in front of my nose. Killing all the zombies that appeared on the screen with my newly acquired gun.

Anna, the mother of 'stubborn-ity', finally budged to take a nap when I promised her a really expensive box of caramel filled chocolate.

I eventually stopped playing the game because I haven't charged my Edge since the past 40 hours (don't ask me how I counted that). When I checked the battery status, I saw it was at 45%...OK, who DARED to charge MY phone without MY notice?! (Not that it's a bad thing).

I checked my emails (Even though I don't actually receive any) and kept my Edge on charge.

I suddenly realized about Anna, I went to MY bedroom and slowly opened the door and yep, she was there, sleeping…..

...snoring to be more obvious...

...did I mention LOUDLY?

I ran back into the living room, James Bond style, prepared myself a cup of coffee and plopped down on the sofa.

It was 7:00 in the evening, I was alone in the living room staring at the turned off television (I couldn't find the remote control anywhere, so I had no alternatives), sipping my coffee once in awhile, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

I went to open the door and when I did, there were two people (Not Jack or Elsa) standing there.

Okay…NOW I hate my life even _more._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Let me pay the bill" Jack said.

"Why?" Elsa said, still recovering.

"Cause I am the gentleman here" Jack replied.

"Oh my god!, I can't believe it! My boyfriend is a gentleman!" Elsa said sarcastically with a fake squeal.

They got up and came out of the restaurant, Jack and Elsa in front and Merida following them, snorting her nose off, " You guys have not changed at all!".

She somehow got in the car and stopped chortling.

"Let's head home shall we?" Jack asked, and turned around on his seat when Merida didn't answer.

She was busy talking with someone on her phone. Jack turned back to face forward and started driving.

When Merida was done with the call, Elsa asked "Who was it?"

"Mom" Merida replied putting her phone back in her purse.

And again the car ride back home was extremely quiet (I have no idea why).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Um, Hi, can I help you?" I said looking at the extremely tall man and then at the woman.

"Um, I think this is not Jack's room, Bunny." The woman said to the tall man whose nickname happened to be 'Bunny'.

"Tooth, Jack said that this-" He started but I interrupted, "Wait, wait, wait, Tooth and Bunny, this is Jackson's room, I am just his other roommate." I said trying to make it sound as neat as possible.

"Well then, where is he?" Bunny asked.

"We, me and Jack, are going (to the airport) to pick her up, we'll be back by 8" I recalled Elsa's words in my mind.

Then I said "Um, he has gone to the airport to pick his or Elsa's friend….you guys probably know Elsa, right?" They nodded. "So, they will be back by 8, at least that's what they said" I ended.

I let them come in (cause I can't tell them to come afterwards) and we chatted a little bit (I'm not a fan of chatting).

"So, are those your real names? Bunny and Tooth?" (I can't help my curiosity) I asked.

"Oh no, mate, these are just the nicknames we gave each other. My name is Edward Aster and-" he started but got interrupted by Tooth. "And I am Thiana" She said.

"Why-" I tried to ask but stopped when I heard a loud snore coming from one of the bedrooms. 'Why can't you sleep quietly, Anna' I said in my mind while staring at the direction of my bedroom.

"Wait, is there someone else here?" Thiana asked looking around.

"Hey, no need to worry, it's Anna, Elsa's sister, taking a nap in 'the' bedroom" I said.

"Oh, she is here too?" Aster said.

Even before I could form a reply, there was a knock on the door. "Just a second" I said and excused myself to answer the door.

I opened it to find two people, a male and the other female (again, not Jack or Elsa) standing there.

'Dash my life' I cursed in my mind, I wanted to slam the door shut on their faces.

Seriously, first it was Jack and Elsa, then their friend at the airport, then Anna, then 'Bunny' and 'Tooth' and now these two guys called Rapunzel and Flynn (Their names were written on their bags FYI).

I so want to jump into the ocean right now.

"Oh, you guys must be Jack and Elsa's friends too, please come in." I said trying not to sound sarcastic.

And then I realized these guys had like 9 bags behind them.

"Wait, who are you?" Rapunzel said eyeing me in suspicion as she put her hand in her bag….

...Ah, crap! Pepper spray!

"Hey, woah woah stop!, I'm their roommate, they have gone out to pick up their 'friend' from the airport and will be back by 8, that is in like, fifteen minutes, if you don't believe me, you can ask the thousand other people sitting inside!...now will you stop looking at me like that and come in please?" I said in a breath, BTW this is the third time I am saying this today.

"Okayyyy…." Rapunzel said staring at me as if I am a ghost.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Jack pulled up his Chevrolet in the parking lot and got out of his car along with the 'others' and headed for the elevator.

Merida suddenly stopped walking which prompted Jack and Elsa to stop. "What happened?" Jack asked

"That's the BMW M4 Coupé…" she said pointing at a car.

'Oh, of course, she is a fan of the Motorsport cars' Jack said in his mind, mentally face-palming.

"This is gonna take awhile…" Elsa said from behind Jack.

"You know what?, I'm gonna go grab some chocolate ice cream" Jack said as he took off with his Chevrolet, leaving Elsa alone with Merida.

After some time Merida came back and asked Elsa, "Where'd he go?" in her Scottish accent.

"To grab some ice cream" Elsa replied turning to Merida.

"Hey, you must be pretty tired due to the trip, so why don't you go up to our and rest, I'll wait for Jack. Anyway, you know the room, Anna is home and our roommate is at home too I think." She said.

Elsa was right, Merida was feeling really tired and the extreme jetlag was not helping even a bit. So she gave up protesting and left for the elevator.

...Only if I knew another surprise was coming for me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"But seriously, why 'Bunny' and 'Tooth' of all nicknames?" Flynn said as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Thiana calls me Bunny because Easter is my favourite season and, you know, the Easter Bunny thing" Aster said.

"And he calls me Tooth because I'm a dentist and I like bright white teeth, like yours" Thiana said pointing at Flynn.

Flynn widened his chest in pride.

"Hey!, I have bright teeth too!" I protested. I was trying my best to blend in with them (I'm not a fan of that either).

And suddenly there was another knock on the door. 'Again?!' I said in my mind with a few profanities behind it.

I then realized, it can just be Jack and Elsa.

I opened the door with the words, "Thank god you guys are back home, do you kno-" but immediately stopped when I realized it was NOT Jack OR Elsa THIS TIME either.

Yet, there was a 25 years old-looking woman with ALOT of curly red hair standing there...

WHY DOES THE GODS HAVE TO BE SO RUDE TO ME?!

I was about to faint over there, but luckily it didn't go THAT far.

"Hi...are ye Chris?" The woman asked softly (probably because of a jetlag).

'The hell does she know my name?' I thought.

"Yeah...please come in" I said, not trying to 'professionalise' my sentence.

"Let me help you with that" I continued, picking up her luggage and bringing it in.

"Um...Merida Dunbroch" she said bringing her hand forward for a handshake.

"Oh, Hi-" I was thinking of saying something but she cut my line off.

"Where is Anna?" she said, looking around and then at me.

'Oh, she is a friend of Anna'

"Um, she's taking a nap in the bedroom." I said, looking away.

That's when Anna came to see what was happening.

"Merida!" I heard her say, before she came and hugged Merida.

"Anna!" Merida exclaimed.

'Merida...sounds like she is Scottish, also the accent...' I was still processing the information, when there was YET another knock on the door.

'I'm gonna commit suicide if it is not Jack this time either' I thought as I slowly opened the door.

A sigh of relief escaped my mouth when the people I expected were standing there (finally), "Hey, you're back!" I said in fake excitement.

"Hey, what's up? Did Anna trouble you too much?" Jack joked...

Elsa nudged him and before she could say anything, she got tackled by Anna.

They both chuckled there on the floor, and when the others came to investigate the real surprise took place.

After a really long 'name-exclaiming session' and an even longer chat, was when everyone decided to sleep. I was just glad there were no more door knocks, 'cause I swear, I would pass out if there was anymore of that drama.

Anyway, Tomorrow was another day (damn, that rhymed).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 **A/N: Bam, happy ending for all.**

 **I just can't resist but say...please review!**


End file.
